swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerea
General Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=228}} Knowledge Lore Knowledge Sciences Old Republic Era Knight of the Old Republic|page=124}} The Cerean homeworld has not yet established a formal connection with the galaxy at large, nor with the Galactic Republic. Such contact does not come for several millennia yet, though the planet does appear in the Navigators’ Guild database as Planet 36-AFE-2C, with a note that the scouts encountered no intelligent life on the world nor any valuable resources. Despite this entry, Cerea has had contact with the outside galaxy, and it has not been pleasant. Shortly after the planet was discovered, a secret expedition is sent to the world by Adascorp, the Arkanian corporation operated by Lord Adasca. After encountering resistance from the natives, the Adascorp agents kidnap an entire village of Cereans and flee the world, leaving behind several damaged and destroyed starships, which leak fuel and pollute the area around the landing site. Since the failed Adascorp mission to Cerea, few ships have even chanced by the planet. Well away from most common hyperspace routes, Cerea sees visits from the outside only once every decade or so, and those starships rarely land because they are merely Navigators Guild survey vessels updating their records. The Cerean people are wary of visitors after the violent encounter with Adascorp agents, and they have turned against technology of any kind. Clone Wars Era Due to its isolated location and antitechnological stance, Cerea garners little Republic attention until a few decades prior to the start of the Clone Wars, when the Republic seeks to tap into the planet’s vast natural resources. Republic representatives offer technological incentives in an attempt to persuade Cerea to join the Republic, but these offers are rebuffed by the planet’s ruling council. When millions of refugees are displaced by the destruction of the Clone Wars, Cerea offers its aid to the Refugee Resettlement Coalition. As a result, vast numbers of refugees are brought to Cerea from across the galaxy. The newcomers settle, but many feel constrained by Cerea&rquo;s lack of high technology. The newcomers’ dissatisfaction, coupled with rebellious Cerean youths who wish to lift their society to the same technological level as the rest of the galaxy, stir up a hornet&rquo;s nest of dissent. Despite the Republic&rquo;s diplomatic efforts to bring Cerea into the fold and the Confederacy&rquo;s attempts to foment unrest at the local level, Cerea continues to remain neutral throughout the length of the Clone Wars. Regardless of the planet&rquo;s neutral stance, it is only a matter of time before the war finds its way there. A year into the conflict, the month-long Battle of Cerea takes place, resulting in horrible civilian casualties. Large swathes of the planet&rquo;s virgin landscapes are reduced to ashes by the battle, and the reigning president becomes the target of Confederacy-sponsored assassination attempt. Dark Times Era Cerea withdrew from the greater galaxy after having been ravaged in a month-long battle during the Clone Wars. The once-pristine world and its people were now scarred by the tragedy of warfare on a previously unprecedented scale. While Palpatine is declaring his New Order, the Cereans reconvene their Council of Elders, elect a new president to replace the one who was assassinated in the fighting, and vote to seclude themselves from galactic affairs. The Cereans begin rebuilding portions of their homeworld that were marred by war, rededicating their society to peaceful, harmonious existence, and insulating themselves from their nearest neighbors in the Mid Rim. Cereans throughout the galaxy return to their homeworld to support the reconstruction efforts. A handful of Cerean travelers return and spark a debate, arguing that although Cerea itself remains a paradise to treasure and protect, the Cereans themselves have a moral obligation. Their intellectual discourse falls on deaf ears as the president and the Council of Elders reject their arguments. These dissenters form the core of Cereans who remain in the galaxy throughout the Dark Times, taking a moral stand against the Empire&rquo;s tyranny and aiding any resistance groups they find. The Cereans gently evict those living in the Outsider Citadels, the only enclaves permitted to offworlders on the planet. Most leave peaceably when the Cereans cut off all trade, Support, and diplomatic ties, leaving them to endure in the deteriorating cities with no economic reason to stay. Some disappear into the pristine Cerean wilderness, though nobody knows if they survive in the rural paradise or become prey to vengeful Cereans. Few outsiders return to Cerea during the Dark Times. The Council of Elders creates a planetary defense force that maintains starship patrols in the system to discourage anyonc—merchants seeking trade, smugglers looking for a haven or new market. Even insurgents searching for allies and aid—from approaching. Imperial forces know enough to stay away, though Star Destroyers and garrisons in neighboring systems manitor traffic and keep a wary eye on the planet to ensure that it poses no threat to the Empire. Expatriate Cereans find a cold welcome; they are allowed to visit only briefly, lest their troubles and enemies follow them to the secluded paradise. Legacy Era Never a world to get wrapped up in galactic events, Cerea has attempted to remain outside of the reach of the Empire with a modest amount of success. Cerca has little military or economic value, so the Empire has been content to leave Cerea under light Imperial supervision, with only a few frigates patrolling the space nearby. Though the Cereans are content to be left alone and offer little in the way of resistance, word of Cerea&rquo;s light Imperial presence has reached the ears of those who would defy the Empire. Cerea has become a common rallying point for former members of the Galactic Alliance, Jedi in exile, and other rebels seeking a place to rest and recuperate far from the Sith. Individuals and small groups have flocked to Cerea to seek refuge for short periods of time, and a small network of local sympathizers has sprung up to help those fleeing from the Empire. Unfortunately, the majority of the Cerean population does not sympathize with those who would defy the Empire, and in fact sees them as a source of trouble that is far from wanted. As a result, individuals coming to Cerea in search of refuge must be discreet, as the Cereans are just as likely to turn troublemakers over to the Empire. Though the Cereans have no love for the Imperials, the last thing they want is more strife and a greater Imperial presence on their world. In fact, dissidents who flee to Cerea usually need to hide from the locals more than the Empire, as the latter group simply does not have the manpower to maintain thorough patrols. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Galactic Gazetteer Category:Core Rules Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era